


Words Like Spikes

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Hidding Their Feelings, Jealous Kageyama, M/M, Slutty Hinata, Use Your Words, these boys are stupid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-11-13 04:02:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11176608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Hinata's a slut for volleyball and Kageyama doesn't know how to use words. Plus, Oikawa.





	Words Like Spikes

**Author's Note:**

> I cleaned this up quite a bit, but it's still very sloppy. I probably won't have time to fix it anytime soon. Thanks for reading. Sorry I suck.

“I can’t…” Hinata struggles out between moans. “…hold on much longer.”

He’s pinned down on a table in a storage room at Yukigaoka Junior High. His elbows are slightly red from holding up the top part of his body, as hands grip his hips from behind. He’s sweaty and so hot, being too noisy for their location.

“Me too, Shoyo.” His classmate behind him replies.

If someone were to find them here, they’d both be in trouble. Neither seems to care. Hinata’s encouragements to go harder and faster are answered by actions instead of words. He’s trying hard not to scream. He loves this feeling, like he’s lightheaded and super focused at the same time. He’s in the clouds, but also deep in the ocean. He’s flying, but without wings.

“Right there, Koji! Give it to me more right there!” Hinata, face flushed pink, looks back over his shoulder pleading to his taller classmate for more. With his hand wrapped around his dick, he can feel the pressure inside him building. “Feels good.”

“You too, Sho. You feel so good. I’m going to cum.”

Minutes later, Hinata and Koji Sekimukai both sober up from their climates. Koji hands his friend a bottle of water as they’re cleaning themselves up. Hinata doesn’t really enjoy the aftermath of sex. He sends a glare as Koji apologies. “My bad, Shoyo. I didn’t mean to let it out inside of you. I know you don’t like that.” Hinata ignores him dramatically.

“Come on, don’t be like that. I’m really sorry. I’ll make it up to you,” the student pleads.

As if flicking a switch, Hinata’s face changes to a blinding smile. His eye filled with hope.

“So, you’ll toss to me extra today right? Right?!”

Hinata’s not sure when it all started happening. He remembers when a boy from another class offered to toss to him, but only if Hinata would suck him off. Hinata didn’t know what that meant back then, but he was too excited about getting to practice volleyball to care.

He ended up really liking it. Sex was a way to calm his body down and it felt good. It wasn’t volleyball, but it was a close second. Half the time, trading sexual favors for tosses was the only way Hinata could really practice spiking. He was getting increasingly better at both activities. It was a win-win for everyone.

“Hey Shoyo. This is might not be the best time to ask but,” the wet rag Koji was using to try to clean up Hinata’s face stilled, “Wouldn’t it be nice to have me as your boyfriend?”

“Don’t wanna,” the redhead replied coldly as he snatched the rag away to finish cleaning up.

Koji sighed. “Why not? We get along really well. You like my body, and I really like your body. It could work out.”

“I feel good with you and there’s always pleasure, but…” Hinata looked away as he continued speaking. “I want someone who loves volleyball as much I do.”

Koji coughed. “That person doesn’t exist.”

Hinata had already started walking out the door to the hallway. “Maybe, maybe not. But as far as me liking your body goes, I like Izumi’s better.” He gave Koji a quick wave and his signature smile. “But you’re a little more rough, and I like that too.”

-

“Unrealistic,” Izumi says.

“What? It could happen.” Hinata’s resting his head in the other boys lap. It’s a sunny day so they’re outside during lunch hour.  

“I want to fly. I want to feel like I’m floating. I want someone who makes me feel like that even if we’re not having sex, not even touching. I want to find the love of my life, and I want him to love volleyball as much as I do.”

 “The things you’re saying sound like something from a dating game, the ones only silly girls play. You don’t live in a video game, Shoyo.”

The comments earn Izumi a pout from his friend, “Don’t be mean.”

A gentle hand combs through wild hair. “Sorry.”

Hinata pushes into the hand before looking up to respond, “Toss to me.”

-

When he loses his first real game, it crushes him. He worked so hard, trained and trained. And for what? To lose and have to leave the court. It didn’t discourage him though. If anything, there was a new sense of determination. He would triumph over that evil, talented setter next time.

“Shoyo, we’re sorry.” Izumi and Koji said in unison. The taller of his two teammates moved forward to place a hand on the shortest shoulder. “Do you want to go back to school, and we’ll toss for you?”

Hinata’s face lit up and he took both Izumi and Koji’s hands into his own. “After, let’s all mess around. I gotta repay you guys for helping me out today.”

-

The first time he scores with Kageyama’s toss, it’s the best feeling in the world. He looks up at Kageyama’s face to see matching excitement. Hinata thinks he finally found it. This is better than sex. There was nothing like this feeling. It almost puzzled him. He went from feeling hatred to admiration to whatever this was. Was this… love? He wanted to feel Kageyama and understand him with all his being.

“Kageyama, you’re awesome!”

They had won the three-on-three game, and they would get to be official members of the club. It goes on from there. Hinata can feel the distance between himself and Kageyama shorten. Their conversations grow longer, both in and out of practice.

Kageyama is always willing to toss for him, no favors needed. Kageyama wants to stay on the court just as much as he does. Kageyama shows him the view from the top of net. Kageyama, Kageyama, Kageyama.

Hinata knows how good the heat of the ball in the palm of his hand feels. He knows that Kageyama gives him that feeling. He also knows that Kageyama isn’t interested in physical things other than volleyball. He’s watch his setter turn down love confession after confession from female classmates with volleyball as the excuse each time. And its fine, really it is. Hinata doesn’t need sex now that he has Kageyama and a real team of his own.

Sometimes though, Hinata wishes Kageyama would touch him the way Izumi and Koji did. He wants Kageyama to ask him to be his boyfriend the way Koji did once before. But life isn’t some dating videogame, and Hinata should be happy with what he’s already been given.

They stay the way they are. They walk to class together, study together, race to the gym, practice during lunch, and compete against each other whenever they can. They take turns buying milk cartons and pork buns for each other. Hinata tries not to watch Kageyama longer than a normal person would. He can handle this. Kageyama already gives him so much; he’s not selfish enough to ask for more.

-

He has trouble calming his body down. It helps that he rides his bike miles every day, that they practice twice a day, and that he races Kageyama to the gym. But on occasion, he can’t get his body to settle down the way it would after a good fuck.

Like today.

He thinks it might be because he’s nervous about the practice match today with Aoba Johsai High. Even after their victory, he’s still jittery. He rushes to the bathroom hoping to maybe rub one out before he has to get back on the bus, but he interrupts Kageyama and Kindaichi getting all nostalgic. Hinata feels a wave of jealousy flood him, but he leaves the two alone waiting until everyone’s gone to move into a stall.

It doesn’t take long before he’s half hard with thoughts of Kageyama filling his head. He’s leaning over the toilet with one hand around his cock, and other bracing against the wall. He feels guilty using his teammate in his fantasy, but it’s not like Kageyama ever has to know. The jerk would probably slap the back of his head if he ever found out. Hinata’s dick twitches at the thought. Uh, that’s new… He’s in a hurry to finish up, so he doesn’t notice that someone has walked into bathroom or that he forgot to lock the stall.

“Hello shrimpy.”

Hinata whips around so quick he almost falls over but Oikawa reaches out to steady him. “Isn’t this a surprise? Here I thought you and Tobio-chan must be lovers with how perfectly linked the two of you idiots are, but if that where the case you wouldn’t be in here alone, would you?”

With his sweatpants half way down his thighs, hard dick out and face flashed, Hinata didn’t know what to say. “You’re wrong,” he protested weakly. “Kageyama doesn’t think about me that way.”

Oikawa snorted before leaning in, “Of course not. Tobio doesn’t have the brain power to think about anything other than volleyball.”

“Great King, I don’t wanna be rude, but can you please leave so that I can finish?”

Hinata lowers his head slightly with the request, and if Oikawa wasn’t interested before the brute honesty had him drawn in now. “Hmm. Why don’t you let me stay and lend a hand? You must be really horny if you need to get off in a public bathroom.”

If the question shocked the younger boy, he didn’t let it show. If anything, Hinata looked as if he was actually contemplating the idea. His body had grown accustom to being touch often, and lately doing it by himself wasn’t enough. The middle blocker turns around, and at first Oikawa thinks he’s been rejected but then Hinata braces his hands on the wall in front of him, looking at Oikawa from over his shoulder. “I need more than a hand,” he says coyly and Oikawa actually flushes.

-

They’re doing their warmups before their first match at the Inter-High Preliminaries when Hinata sees Oikawa again. “Yoohoo shrimpy! Tobio, how’s the freak quick going?” The older setter asks the duo from his place above the court.

“Great King!” Hinata greets as Kageyama glares at his former teammate.

It’s the first toss he gets in the pre-match warmup before Hinata notices something is wrong with Kageyama. He blames his stomach’s trembling with excitement as his reason for not noticing sooner. There’s no way Kageyama was nervous. He’s always the one comforting Hinata when the nerve hit. So what was it?

“Hey Kageyama, is something wrong?” Hinata asks as their waiting for the referee to start the game. “You’re tosses felt… sad?”

He’s waiting for Kageyama to get mad, to yell at him or hit him but it never comes. All his teammate does is reply with a quiet, “You’ll still hit it no matter what, so what does it matter?”

“Of course, I’ll hit it no matter what, stupid! This isn’t your junior high team. Everyone on this side of the net is your teammate. Especially me.”

Maybe Hinata’s so excited he’s hallucinating, but he thinks he sees Kageyama smile.

It’s a couple points into the game, and Hinata hasn’t gotten a set yet. He thinks maybe he shouldn’t have pointed out how sad Kageyama’s toss was. When he said Kageyama’s toss was sad, he didn’t mean it wasn’t a good set. Kageyama was the best setter Hinata knew. He just somehow got the feeling that maybe Kageyama was thinking about that junior match where his teammates turned their back on him. Hinata would never do something like that to Kageyama. He loved Kageyama.

He’s fidgeting and staring at his setter, trying to silently plea for a toss. Kageyama must sense this because he yells out, “Shut up, I know already!” The next toss is perfect and it’s just for him. It doesn’t feel sad at all. They win the game in two sets, and move on to face Dateko.

-

They’re warming up for their match with Aoba Johsai when a stray ball from across the court rolls up to Hinata’s feet. Oikawa jogs over to collect it. “Shoyo, I watched your last games. You still need work on your defense and serving.”

He throws up his arms dramatically to reply, “I know that already, Great King.” Before Hinata can protest, Oikawa is behind him with his chest pressed into the 10 on the back of Karasuno jersey. Stronger arms force his into a mock serving position as Oikawa uses his right hand to push up Hinata’s elbow. “Stop dropping your elbow. Keep it high,” he breathes into the back of Hinata’s neck, who nods eager to improve.

“Get away from him.” Hinata shudders in fear when he hears the all too familiar yell before pushing Oikawa away like the black plague.

They both look up to see Kageyama storming over. He pulls his middle blocker away from Oikawa before shouting again, “Idoit, don’t listen to a thing he says!” He’s so close, Hinata flinches away at how loud the shout was.

“I was just giving him a tip on serving,” Oikawa said. Hinata wonders if maybe he can back away without either of them noticing. “Because I owe him a favor. Right, Shoyo?” Oikawa finishes the question with a wink.

Kageyama turned to walk away, stopping only to reach back and pull Hinata with him by the back of his jersey.

“Hey Kageyama, he really was helping me…”

“If you need help, ask me.” The setter demands.

Hinata can’t stop the smile from spreading across his face. “Okay, I will. Don’t frown like that. You’re going to end up with permanent wrinkles even though you’re a teen.

-

Both setters are standing face to face, only the net between them. “Tobio, I came here excited to take down the genius setter, so try your best to hold on.”

“We’re going to wi-” was what he was trying to say before Hinata interrupted. “WE WON’T LOSE!”

“Don’t butt in when I’m talking, dumbass!” Hinata moves just in time to dodge the blow aimed at the back of his head.

“Shrimpy, I won’t go easy on you just because you’re cute.” Oikawa knew that comment would bring Kageyama’s attention back to him, but he wasn’t expecting his former teammate to be so confident.

“I’ll say it again…” Kageyama started.

“We won’t lose,” the freak duo said together.

During the first set, the tension between Oikawa and Kageyama was almost tangible. The whole gym goes crazy when Kageyama scores with a dump toss.

“Awesome, Kageyama! You’re not losing to the Great King,” Hinata stated to Kageyama.

“Oikawa is the better overall player, but I won’t lose to him as a setter-” Kageyama was trying to say before the setter being discussed interrupted him.

“Oi, shrimpy! Encourage me too!”

“No way, Great King. Why would I do that!” Hinata protested moving closer to the net to make faces at Oikawa as Kageyama stomped off to the backline to serve.

Aoba Johsai takes a quick lead, and Hinata can tell Kageyama is feeling pressured. His tosses are getting way to fast, and one toss flies right by Tsukki. Coach pulls Kageyama from the game, and Hinata goes right up to him, “Kageyama, I’m the only one allowed to beat you so you can’t lose to anyone else until then.”

“The game isn’t over yet,” the setter answers.

But later, the game was over. Seijoh had won. Hinata’s spike had gone straight into the block. He and Kageyama are outside before the team meeting when the setter takes him by surprise and apologizes.

“Sorry. They totally read me in the end,” Kageyama mutters out and then he starts to walk away.

The two of them didn’t get along at first. Everyone knows that. But here in this moment, Hinata was the most upset with Kageyama that he had ever been. Fueled by anger at the game, at himself, and his teammate, Hinata snatches Kageyama by the front of his jersey and pushes him to grassy ground.

“Don’t you dare apologize,” the short teen shouts. “Don’t… Don’t make it sound like tossing to me was a mistake!”

They stay like that for a few seconds. Hinata’s eyes, a combination of grief and anger, never leaving Kageyama’s shocked ones. It’s Sensei that finally calls them back, talks them into standing up and they return to the meeting together. The whole team cries over dinner. The next day, the two of them are only ones in the gym. They hit balls, run around, and scream out their frustration, and they agree that they both want to win. They’ll both get stronger together.

Hinata realizes he doesn’t know how much longer he can stand being in love with Kageyama and not being loved back. Having Kageyama as just a teammate was becoming harder when Hinata’s feeling were becoming so strong. He thinks about saying something, but then Kiyoko and others arrive at the gym.

He’s walking his bike home when he gets the call from Oikawa asking if he wanted to work on his serve receiving on their next off day. Hinata might be stupid when it comes to some things, but he knows what Oikawa really wants.

-

Hinata ends up having to beg Takeda Sensei for the keys to the gym, so that he and Oikawa can practice during the off day. They’re almost finished setting up when Oikawa follows Hinata into the storage room. He doesn’t say anything before pushing Hinata up against wall.

“We lost.” Oikawa didn’t need to say it, because Hinata already knew. “We lost to  Shiratorizawa.”

The kiss lacked grace. It was needy and hungry, and Hinata thought his tongue might be sucked right out of his mouth. Oikawa moves from the teens lips to his neck and then pulls back to remove the white Karasuno High shirt that was in the way.

“No visible marks remember?” Hinata scolds as he pushes Oikawa away from sucking the pulse on his neck before dropping to his knees. Without hesitating, Hinata pulls down the shorts and jockstrap. As Hinata licks and sucks at his balls, Oikawa lets out a low moan and brings his hands to hold the head beneath him. The middle blocker had opened his mouth wide enough to take half of the now fully hard dick into his mouth and was working his tongue to please his partner. Without warning, Hinata felt Oikawa thrust hard into the back of his throat. He tries to pull away, but the hands tightened around his head. Oikawa stills long enough for him to adjust, and Hinata takes every each of cock that Oikawa had given him.

The pace is rougher than normal, but Hinata isn’t going to complain. He needs this too. He pulls his own dick out and is now quickly moving his hands wrapped around it in time with Oikawa’s thrusts. He feels himself getting close as Oikawa’s dick was removed from his mouth with a pop.

He’s pulled up crudely by the arm. He had to cough before speaking, “Condom?”

Oikawa grunts. “Do we have to? We didn’t last time. I’m still clean; you’re still clean.” Hinata finally gives in, “Ugh, fine. But you’re using lube for sure.”

They’re both stripped down and wanting. To his promise, Oikawa uses lube but the lack of stretching has Hinata almost whimpering when the thick cock pushes into his hole. “It’s too much, Great King.” His face is press into the cool stone wall of the storage room and Oikawa is positioned behind him.

“You’re so fucking tight, baby. Relax.” Oikawa brings a hand around the lithe body to give Hinata’s neglected dick several tugs. “Yeah, like that.”

“Shit,” Hinata hisses when Oikawa gave a hard thrust before pulling almost all the way out to repeat the process over again and again. He moves his hand from Hinata’s dick and used it to bring Hinata’s arms behind his back. His grip, like his thrusts, was violent, unforgiving. The brutal pace soon had Hinata moaning, throwing his head back to hit Oikawa’s chest with a thud.

Oikawa changed his angle slightly brushing Hinata’s prostate with each hard thrust, and Hinata screamed. He could feel his legs starting to give out, but Oikawa still had a firm enough grip on his arms to hold him up. The pain it was causing on his joint combined with the ruthless attack on his prostate had Hinata begging to climax.

Finally, Oikawa lets his arms go. Hinata hurries to bring one hand up to stable himself against the wall and other hand to his aching dick. He comes into his own hand with a silent scream, body tensing and toes curling. He tries and fails not to think about Kageyama. Behind him, Oikawa’s thrusts are becoming shorter and rapider. He wraps his arms around Hinata, bringing his hands down to wrap around Hinata’s dick. The tugs are hard and inelegant, and now that Hinata’s already climaxed, he’s becoming too sensitive.

“No more,” he gasps, but the grip doesn’t release, “it hurts”. Hinata feels Oikawa come inside him, and he gives an exasperated groan. Trying to move away, the middle blocker wiggles but the larger teen was still slowly thrusting into his hole, milking his dick inside of the hot heat.

Hinata finally draws the line and throws an elbow back behind him and into Oikawa’s stomach. With a grunt, Seijoh’s setter stumbles back away. “Oi Shoyo, baby. You shouldn’t be so rough with me.”

“ME! Rough with you? You asshole!” The words lack real venom, and Hinata slumps down to sit on the floor, closing his eyes. He’a slated, sore and worn out. Oikawa walks over to sit beside him.

After several minutes, their breathing steadied. Hinata opens his eye to see Oikawa staring at him, “You’re not too tired for practice are you, baby? I was looking forward to destroying you with my serves.”

As if flicking a swift, Hinata is fully charged. He beamed up at the other teen, “You better not go easy on me.”

-

He’s lying on his back in the middle of the court, dripping sweat and surrounded by volleyball balls. He lost count of how many balls Oikawa has hit at him, but he still wants more. He needed to get better. That’s the only way he can stay on the court with Kageyama.

“We can stop here,” Oikawa says lying down beside him. “You’re still sore right?”

Hinata nods weakly before rolling over onto his stomach and propping his head up on his hands, “But, I can keep going. Let’s do more.”

In the corner of his eye, Oikawa thinks he spots a shadow passing by outside, “Why don’t you ask Tobio to serve to you?”

Hinata sighs.

Oikawa gives a knowing nod, “Tobio can be difficult to handle. He didn’t have any friends in school because of it. I know you’re a bit of a masochist, but you should really give up on liking him.”

“Who said I like Kageyama?” Hinata blushes, flailing his arms around. “I don’t… I can’t… Why… Okay, I like Kageyama.”

Oikawa rolls his eyes, “Of course, but it’s no use liking a guy like that. I’ll say it again. You should give up on him.”

“You don’t think I’ve tried? I had to harass him into a friendship. He’ll never want more from me than a spike. But I can’t help but to like him. It’s instinctual. Kageyama’s awesome and he makes me feel like I’m awesome too.”

Hinata’s staring at the ceiling of the gym, but he can hear Oikawa making fake gagging noises. Oikawa glances over at the gym door slightly before replying,“Not only did the guy have no friends, but most of his teammates even hated him. The king of the court was a loathed tyrant.”

The slap of Hinata’s hands against the gym floor is followed by silence before Hinata speaks, “Oikawa, please stop talking about Kageyama like that. He’s not a bad guy, and even you know he’s amazing. Beautifully amazing. I believe that he is better than anyone else. He’s even better than you, Grand King. Next time we face each other, we’ll prove it.”

Oikawa erupts in laughter, “Did you hear that?”

At first Hinata’s confused, but then he realizes Oikawa wasn’t talking to him. He looks over and standing in the doorway was Kageyama. Had he heard everything?

Hinata forgets to breathe, and he can feel his heart slowing as he watches his setter turn around and walk away from the gym. He was up and off the floor before he could even process his body was moving. His words came out broken and gasping, “Don’t misunderstand, Kageyama. I would never… ask you to be more than my teammate. I won’t- This isn’t- This won’t affect anything on the court.”

He finally catches up to Kageyama, hesitantly grabbing him by the arm. They both freeze like that. When Kageyama finally turns around, Hinata can see the tears running down his face.

“Kageyama, why are you crying?”

“Idoit, I’m happy,” Kageyama scolds. “I thought your stupid brain only ever thought about volleyball, and not me.”

“What? Bakageyama! You’re the one always turning girls down because you only have time for volleyball,” Hinata’s yelling now.

“You’re so stupid, Hinata.” Kageyama moves to place his hand on the back of Hinata’s neck, and Hinata tries not to the dodge out of habit before he’s pulled into the hug. “I turned them down because they weren’t you. I want only you.”

Hinata’s pretty sure he’s crying into Kageyama’s shoulder. He never thought his love would be returned.

“Get a room.” Jumping back from his spot in Kageyama’s arms, Hinata had mostly forgotten about the other setter he left in the gym. He and Kageyama were both standing their gross sobbing and declaring their love. “You too idiots are made for each other,” Oikawa’s harsh words were spoken with no heat, and he calls Hinata over to him with a wave of his hand.

“You can leave now, Great King.” Hinata manages to get out before Oikawa pulls him in for a kiss. It lasts an all of two seconds before Hinata feels himself being push away just in time to watch Kageyama punch his sempai in the face.

Oikawa rubs at the side of his face. “You didn’t have to go that far, Tobio. I just wanted one last kiss from my favorite shrimp.”

“What do you mean last kiss? Have you kissed him before?” Kageyama moves to punch again, but Oikawa is too quick now that there’s no element of surprise.

“Oh, we’ve done more than that,” Oikawa brags using Hinata as a human shield to protect himself from Kageyama.

All Hinata can do is throw his hands up innocently.

-

They’ve been dating for a month now, and Hinata is so happy but…

The team isn’t surprised or weird about it at all when they tell them awkwardly after practice the next day. Most parts of Hinata’s life are still the same. They eat lunch together, and race to gym. Kageyama walks him half way home after practice, and every now and then they’ll hold hands.

But…

Kageyama hasn’t tried anything sexual with him yet. There have been a few quick kisses, usually after they’re about to part ways on their commute home, but nothing like Hinata wants.

He’s feeling selfish again. It’s not Kageyama’s fault that Hinata’s so horny all the time. Only, it is. Hinata’s allowed to watch Kageyama now without feeling like a creep. Before practice, he’ll watch him stretch. Durning practice, the muscle in the setter’s arm flex and move so sensually, Hinata’s surprised no one is watching as closely as he is. He imagines those strong arms pinning him down, and he’s lost in his fantasy before Daichi is yelling at him again to focus. 

Before news had spread that the two were together, Kageyama had gotten another love confession right in front of the school gates. Hinata pretended not be paying attention, but that plan quickly failed when Kageyama threw an arm around him and pulled him close.

“I already have a boyfriend,” he stated as a matter of fact. They walked off together, leaving the poor girl behind. It was kind of mean, Hinata thought, to be so blunt to someone confessing. But he also couldn’t fight the idea of Kageyama fucking him right there in front of the girl and the whole school that way they all would know. He belongs to Kageyama and Kageyama belongs to him. It was messed up, but Hinata’s still felt his blood rush south at the thought.

Hinata works on not being so selfish. He needs to think about what Kageyama wants too. So when they go to a training camp for the weekend, he’s already more wound up than normal. They are so many great teams and players. He’s excited that the whole team has the chance to train and get better.

The night he meets Levi, Hinata feels the drive to improve overcome him. He lays awake in his sleeping roll until Kageyama reprimands him. Hinata would normally be upset for Kageyama not understanding his excitement, but he gets distracted by Kageyama’s ruffled hair and sleepy eyes. He has to think about different ways to improve his volleyball skills so that he doesn’t think about climbing under his boyfriend’s blanket and blowing him.

During the practice game with Nekoma, he knows he’s messing up the teams flow. He jumps in front of Asahi’s ball and he misses a toss. So finally, he tells Kageyama about how he’s feeling, that way at least Kageyama can understand. Not the sexually frustrated part, but the desire to improve his skills part. He’s sure Kageyama will get it. How could his own boyfriend not understand how he’s feeling. The only reason he’s been acting like this during the game is because he wants to get better.

“Kageyama, listen. I can’t just keep hitting quicks that are set for me. I can’t stay like this anymore.”

“That’s why we learned normal quicks,” his setter states. “I don’t know what is going on with you lately, but I’ll listen to whatever you have to say later. If you’re going to keep acting out on the court though, I’m not tossing to someone who I know will miss.”

They lose the practice match, but the real battle was just beginning.

Suga takes them outside to talk about what happened during the game, “It wouldn’t hurt to try it. Hinata was able to pull off a normal quick before.”

“That was our only option then,” Kageyama replies back.

It’s Hinata that speaks next, “We lost to Seijoh before I knew it. The ball I hit, hit the ground behind me. Kageyama,” Hinata look straight into his eyes, “I hate that feeling. I want to be able to fight until the last moment.”

It takes Kageyama a moment before he responds, “I realized in that match that the setter’s job is to bring out the potential of the spiker. Hinata, our quick is your ultimate weapon. Any slip, even slightly, in that attack becomes a huge mistake. Your will is not needed for that quick, only your trust. Trust me.”

And then Kageyama walks away, back into the gym.

Suga gives a swift apologizes, but agrees with the setter, “That quick is amazing in itself. It might be best to keep it as it is.” To make things worse for Hinata, Ukai walks out to agree as well. “You want to fight on your own, but that freak quick is a battle that only last a split second. I honestly think it’d be too hard to figure that what to do in that split second mid-air.”

“I can do better.” He stares at his coach with all his determination. He wants his coach to understand what Kageyama couldn’t. He was strong, but he could be stronger. Not just for himself, but for the whole team.

Ukai doesn’t let him play the next match. It hurts Hinata almost physically. He cheers on the team from the sidelines, but his gaze shifts over to Nekoma on the other court more than once.

When they’re leaving for the day, he’s stopped by Levi. “See you later, Hinata. I won’t hold back next time I see you.”                 

“I won’t lose so easy,” he retorts back with gusto. They’re smiling at each other and its friendly, but they’re both very serious. Once Hinata’s on the bus, he doesn’t sit next to Kageyama.

They don’t talk until they get back to gym. Hinata asks for a toss, only half sure Kageyama would comply, but he does. The two of them are in the gym with Yachi, who got romped into throwing balls for them.

Each toss, Hinata focuses on the ball and each time, he misses. Hinata’s not sure when, but at some point they start yelling at each other.

Kageyama’s face is stern like a parent’s, “We shouldn’t be wasting time on this. You should be working on the attacks we already have.”

“There’s no point in me being on the court if the quick doesn’t work,” Hinata says. He doesn’t want that to happen. If Levi does start blocking him, the way Seijoh had, Hinata wouldn’t get to stay on the court. Why doesn’t Kageyama get that? If Hinata’s not on the court, they can’t be together.

He can vaguely hear Yachi pleading with them get along. He sees Kageyama’s frustration, but he can really hear it in his voice. “I already told you that your will isn’t needed for that quick. I’ll give you tosses that won’t be blocked. You only need my tosses!”

“BUT THEN I WON’T GET STRONGER!”

“WE DON’T HAVE TIME! THE PRE-LIMS ARE RIGHT AROUND THE CORNER!”

Kageyama moves to grab him by the front of his shirt, and Hinata looks up at him with resolve. He grips the hand on his shirt, and shouts back. “I want to be strong enough to stand on my own!”

“Your greed is destroying the balance of the team!” Kageyama says, pushing Hinata to the ground in his anger. “I’ll toss to anyone who’s essential for winning. That’s still true, no matter what my feelings towards you are.”

The setter attempts to walk away, but Hinata’s sick of watching him walk away. He lunges at his boyfriend, gasping him around the waist. “You’re not leaving until you toss to me.”

He’s thrown to the ground again but it doesn’t stop him from yelling, “Our quick was stopped, with Seijoh and again today!”

“Are you saying it’s my fault?” Hinata can hear the hurt in Kageyam’s voice.

“No, you’re toss was perfect and it was still stop! If we don’t get stronger, we won’t beat stronger opponents!”

They’re throwing punches at each other by the time Tanaka separates them. “If you won’t help me get stronger, maybe Oikawa will.” It’s a low blow, he knows it before he says it, but he says it anyway. He can see Kageyama physically tense, and then he deflates.

“We should break up for now,” Kageyama says so quickly and quietly Hinata thinks for a second he might have imagined it. He walks out before Kageyama or anyone else can say anything to stop him. The walk home feels longer than normal. He knows it’s because Kageyama’s not with him.

Kageyama wasn’t just his boyfriend; he was his first volleyball friend. He was his partner. It hurt Hinata that Kageyama wasn’t understanding his feelings.

-

They’re not talking. Hinata gets lonely without Kageyama but he manages to avoid his ex-boyfriend without giving in to the yearning to beg to be forgiven, to forget anything happened at all. He cares about Kageyama, and that’s why he’s doing this. If he doesn’t get strong, he and Kageyama can’t stay on the court together.

So he works hard training under Grandpa Ukai and practicing with Suga. When they’re back in Tokyo for another training camp, he’s excited to see Kenma and Levi. What really excites him is that this is his first match back with Kageyama as his setter.

The excitement quickly grows when his first toss is short, by a lot. To everyone else on the teams it might look like nothing, a mistake even but Hinata can see it. Kageyama’s toss is completely different. It happens again. A toss that stops.

Kageyama’s different. He’s trying something different. He’s trying.

It’s the third day of camp, and it’s been three weeks since his and Kageyama’s fight when he finally talks to Kageyama. Well, he yells.

“You held back on that toss!” Hinata feels it in Kageyama’s toss, but he doesn’t understand why Kageyama did it.

“Me? Hold back, with volleyball?” Kageyama’s voice and face are dark. “Say that again, I dare you.”

Coach ends up calling a timeout, so Hinata has time to think it through and comes to a conclusion. He hasn’t been able to hit a toss correctly the whole three days they’ve been here. It sucks and it’s exasperating, but if they don’t keep practicing, they’ll never get it. But the last toss was made so that Hinata could hit it no matter what. Kageyama was worried about him?

It doesn’t stop the anger from flowing through his veins. He bites the words out without remorse, “Don’t hold back, Kageyama.”

Later that night, when the matches are over and they’ve ran up that damn hill more times than Hinata can remember, Kageyama announces that he will no longer be practicing with Hinata.

“You’re the one who told me not to stop, remember? There’s no point in us practicing together currently.”

Yachi looks so worried, but Hinata gets it and agrees. He doesn’t mind practicing with Kenma for a little bit longer, but Kageyama better hurry up and master the new toss.

Kemna runs away after a few tosses, and he’s hiding so well that Hinata can’t find him. He ends up asking Kuroo, Akaashi and Bokuto if he can train with them and Tsukki. Kuroo’s gives him, Tsukki and Levi tips on blocking, “When blocking, center yourself with the other player’s dominate hand.”

Hinata is eager to get any help to become stronger, but of course Tsukki has to question it. “Technically, we are opponents as soon as we’re in a match together, right? Why are you helping us?”

“I’ve always been a really nice person,” Kuroo replies. Hinata and Tsukki just gawk in disbelief.

Kuroo continues, “Plus, Kemna told me that Hinata’s really great at returning favors. I wouldn’t mind you lending me a hand-” Hinata jumps into the air like a grasshopper, covering Kuroo’s mouth with both of his hands.

“I asked Kemna not to tell anyone about that!” He screeches, blushing from his neck and up to his face. Kuroo’s laughing, and Hinata looks over to Tsukki to make sure he didn’t hear too much, but his teammate has already walked away.

-

He’s lying in his sleeping roll on the floor of the room they’re all sharing. He had moved his sleeping roll to be beside Kageyama for the first time all week. He can’t tell if Kageyama cares or not.

Everyone else is asleep, but Hinata’s still trying to settle down. He tosses and turns trying to get in a comfy position. He jumps a little when he hears Kageyama whisper, “Go to sleep already.”

“My body won’t settle down.”

Kageyama snorts, but moves closer to the middle blocker until he’s close enough that Hinata thinks they might kiss, but they don’t. “Tell me about your day.”

So Hinata does. Whispers about how Kemna will toss him a couple balls before running off. How awesome it was to practice with the aces from such great teams. How Kuroo’s been coaching him and Tsukki. How amazing Bokuto is. How he was covered by three super tall blockers, and he still scored.

When he wakes up, he doesn’t remember falling asleep. Today was their last day at training camp. They had only won 3 matches so far, but Hinata could feel that today was going to be a good day.

Their next match is with Fukurodani Academy, Bokuto’s team. Hinata’s more enthusiastic today than ever, so he turns to Kageyama. “I wanna hurry up and hit that falling toss today.”

Everyone around them gets quiet.

“Don’t rush,” the setter finally answers. “If I’m missing the tosses, it won’t be good for you.”

Hinata looks away, cheeks tinted pink. “You’re really creepy when you’re caring about others.”

“Don’t say those things out loud, stupid!”

The mood around the whole team seems better than it was at the start of the week. The others have noticed too. Karasuno was evolving.

During the game, Hinata can tell that Kageyama is extra calm and collected. His tosses are even more perfect than normal. He hadn’t missed a jump serve today either.

Hinata goes in for the new quick without even really thinking about. But isn’t that what it normally is for them, purely instincts. It’s a beautiful toss, and Hinata is able to hit it and score with ease. The excitement shared between him and Kageyama was worth the past weeks of them fighting. Hinata had missed this. He could tell Kageyama missed it too.

“Kageyama, you’re awesome! Be my boyfriend again!”

Hinata blocks out the noises of everyone on the court freaking out over his confession to solely focus on Kageyama. He looks up, pleading with his setter to accept.

Kageyama’s standing in the middle of court, arms by his side at a loss of what to do. “You dumbass,” he mutters. “Of course.”

Hinata’s jumping up and down. “My boyfriend is awesome!” Daichi yells at them to focus on the game, and Hinata looks back up at Kageyama.

“One more time.” The freak duo was back.

-

They’re snuggled up next to each other on the bus ride back home, and they’re exhausted. Hinata gives a quick glance around to make sure everyone else is asleep. They are.

“Hey Kageyama,” he whispers. Kageyama titles his head down so that they can make eye contact. “Now that we’re back together, I was wondering when you were going to make a move.”

Kageyama flitches away so swiftly, he falls out of his seat. Hinata watches as his boyfriend struggles to get up and back into his place.

“What the hell, stupid? Don’t say those kinds of things out load,” the setter cautions in a low tone.

“If I don’t say it, you won’t understand right?” Hinata responds to the glare he gets from Kageyama by placing a kiss on his cheek.  “I wanted to apologize for fighting with you, but I was upset. I’m bad about saying and doing things out of instinct and not thinking things through.”

Kageyama moves to place their foreheads together as he apologies back, “Sorry too. I think about things, and then I forget to say them to you. I’m sorry I wasn’t giving you the tosses you wanted until now.”

“Sooooooo?” Hinata questions, their foreheads still connected.

“What?”

Hinata moves his head up slightly to brush his lips against Kageyama’s teasingly. He repeats the action once more before pulling back. “So, aren’t you gunna make a move?” Hinata questions.

Kageyama face reddens and he turns his head away. Hinata swings a leg over, moves into Kageyama’s lap with a grace that would surprise most people he knew. He grabs Kageyama’s face with both his hands and makes his boyfriend look at him.

“Words, Bakageyama. Use your words.”

Kageyama mumbles something that Hinata can’t understand, and Hinata raises an eyebrow.

“I’ve never done things like this with someone before,” he repeats somewhat louder. “You make me nervous.”

Hinata’s face blushes a shade to match Kageyama’s and the smile that spread across his face is stunning. “I love you, Kageyama.”

It’s Kageyama that moves to kiss Hinata this time, gently and slow. Hinata feels himself melt against Kageyama. A sudden increase of hunger from Kageyama has Hinata pulling him closer. His pulse is beating recklessly, and his heart throbs. Kageyama pulls back slightly, and Hinata is almost too dizzy to pay attention to the words that come next.

“Hinata, I need tell you just as clearly. I have fallen in love with you. I never thought I could feel the way I feel when I’m with you. Not only on the court, but all the time.”

There’s an intenseness that takes over Kageyama’s eyes as he goes on, “If you let someone else touch you again, I cannot forgive them.”

It was the first time Hinata had heard him speak such strong words about something other than volleyball. The tingle that runs through him starts at his toes and works its way up to his chest. He brings their mouths back together. Parting lips with his own, he works his tongue into Kageyama’s mouth. He feels the hands on his hips tighten, and he’s about to grind down into Kageyama before he’s being pulled off by the scruff of his neck.

Daichi was the scariest person either one of them had ever met.

-

Kageyama’s palms are on the sides of Hinata’s head, gently squeezing his neck and ears. He’s taking Kageyama into his mouth. The thick cock is heavy on his tongue and he moans around it. He’s chosen a slow pace on purpose, trying to unravel Kageyama at the seams.  He has one hand on the base of the cock, moving in time with the slow thrust of his mouth. Hinata’s other hand is behind him, with two well-lubed fingers stretching his own hole.

When Kageyama pulls away, Hinata groans at the loss. He’s pulled up and into a kiss that’s tender but quickly grows needy and heated. The two find their way to the bed, and Hinata finds himself on his back. Curious hands roam up his side and over his chest in attempts to memories every each of skin.

“Touch me more,” Hinata begs.

Kageyama’s only just started touching him, and he’s already achingly hard. Fingers run over his nipples, threw his hair and back down lower. The same hands that have delivered skilled tosses find their way to under Hinata’s knees. The first thrust is cautious, and Hinata almost wants to giggle at the sweetness of it but the view above him is so breathtaking. Kageyama’s face is more focus than he’s ever seen it. There’s sweat causing the dark strands of hair to stick the pale skin of his boyfriend’s forehead. Dark, intense eyes stare into his.

Kageyama pulls Hinata to him with strong arms. “It’s so hot,” he whispers to Hinata who agrees and begs for more. The next thrusts are more reckless. They melt into each other like two scopes of ice cream on a summer’s day.

-

Oikawa would be lying to himself if he said he wasn’t excited for his game against Tobio and the shrimp. The gym smells clean and the sound of balls hitting against the floor is familiar. The sight across the court, however was far from familiar. There sitting on the bench going over the stats from a previous game was Tobio and sitting shamelessly in his lap was Shoyo. The pair together didn’t shock Oikawa nearly as much as the relax smile that spread across Tobio’s face at something the shrimp had said.

 “This type of open affection is much unexpected of Kageyama, don’t you think?” Iwaizumi whispered to him, having noticed the couple as well.

“Yeah,” Oikawa admitted. “He looks a lot less scary like this though.


End file.
